


The Sword

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking, Thor/Loki/Grandmaster threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki tricks Thor back into the Grandmaster's arena to get a sword.*cough* No, really, there's a sword.  That's not a euphemism.... Okay, it's like 98% euphemism.(Or: Frostmaster smut, public Frostmaster smut, Thorki Frostmaster smut.)(Completely works without the rest of the series.)(If you're reading the series and Frostmaster is not your cuppa, this is entirely skippable.)





	The Sword

Thor really should have known better.

He HAD known better! He'd known there was going to be a trap, and thought that knowing it would allow him to avoid it.

But he'd followed Loki to this planet, and gone down with him, with Loki offering only quick, slippery explanations about how retrieving the Sword of Galiph would require feats of strength.

And then they'd been surrounded, with terrifying suddenness, clearly an ambush. Absurdly, his first thought was amusement that they were falling into this trap before Loki had a chance to spring his own. He'd drawn his sword, and his mind had readied his lightning, and he'd gone defensively to Loki's side, so they could guard each other's backs in this fight. Loki had given him that faint smile, that said he would enjoy fighting side by side with Thor.

Then he'd slapped one of those thrice-damned obedience disks on Thor, and down Thor had gone.

He'd caught sight of Loki waving him a cheerful goodbye as he was dragged off, before climbing into some kind of flier.

\---------------

"Oh, sweetie, of course, ah, of course you can have the sword! You didn't need to bring me... a gift. For that." The Grandmaster looked at Loki with sappy approval.

Like fuck he didn't. The Grandmaster would care nothing for the sword, but he would be very taken with Loki bringing him such entertainment. Loki glanced coyly away from the Grandmaster, as if uncertain of his welcome. As if he wasn't the Grandmaster's favorite. "I'd thought perhaps we could... enjoy him together?" He played shyly with the collar the Grandmaster had given him, still wrapped around his left wrist. "He is magnificent to watch in battle. I'd like to watch him..." His eyes trailed back to the powerful creature, who spent his days in bored debauchery. "with you."

After that, it wasn't long before the Grandmaster had Loki in his bedroom. He'd learned that Loki had to be worked up to public displays, and was best dealt with privately when he first returned to his world. He very much liked breaking Loki open, and getting to his vulnerabilities.

And Loki had found that he liked to let him. Loved to let him. There was something addictively relaxing about surrendering to this unimaginably powerful creature, just letting go and letting himself be a kept, loved pet.

He never let himself stay too long. He worried it would be all too easy to slip completely into the Grandmaster's control, and never reemerge. The Grandmaster let him come and go. Loki sometimes wondered if he let Loki go for the same reason Loki left. Loki's millennia of life would pass all too swiftly for the Grandmaster. Perhaps the man feared becoming too attached.

But this arrangement suited them both. Loki visited to be pampered and adored. The Grandmaster pampered and adored him. Did he enjoy the status symbol of pet prince? Did he enjoy the game of keeping Loki so addicted he always returned? Did he simply enjoy Loki's attentions that much more than anyone else's? Loki wasn't certain. But he was always delighted by Loki's return.

He did always hover around within earshot when Loki was telling stories to his makeshift court, seemingly disinterested. Perhaps he simply liked his stories? That would also explain why he let Loki leave. Loki made a mental note to never return without collecting a healthy supply of fresh adventures to tell, first. He liked the Grandmaster, and knew the feeling was returned... but boring him would be utterly disastrous.

Neither of them were bored now. The Grandmaster was standing at the edge of the bed, between Loki's knees, effectively pinning Loki where he sat. He stoked over Loki's neck.

"You're always pretty, sweetheart, but this.... Flaunting your neck like this, it's hardly polite."

"I thought perhaps you'd be able to help me with that."

"Mmm, yeah, I think so. Later. Right now I uh, I think more bare skin is the way to go with this. Don't you?"

Holding his eyes, Loki slowly started to work out of his clothes. It wasn't long before the Grandmaster was unable to resist, was undressing Loki himself.

"Gorgeous, sweetie." He straddled Loki's hips and kissed him. He was always so eager, so pleased, as if he wasn't bored to death after his millions of years. And yet, Loki was almost certain it was genuine eagerness.

"Bare skin might suit you as well, Grandmaster." Loki suggested, mildly.

"Hmm." The Grandmaster rolled onto his back, and dragged Loki on top of him. Loki nuzzled his neck. "Do that thing where you make clothes disappear."

Loki smiled into his neck and did so. He knew the Grandmaster was perfectly capable of such simple tricks, but it seemed to suit the man to rarely display his powers. While absolutely flaunting his more mundane power.

They simple enjoyed each other for a while, lazily petting and kissing.

The Grandmaster fumbled for something off to their side, and retrieved the collar from Loki's clothes. Loki's eyes slid shut with bliss as the Grandmaster gently fastened it around his throat. He whined and rested his head against his shoulder, pleasantly overwhelmed with this feeling of possession.

He'd checked the thing thoroughly for magic, and it had none. A simple strip of leather, nothing more. It was a bit embarrassing, how it became profoundly easier to let go of himself and be - truly be, not just act the part of - the Grandmaster's submissive little pet, as soon as it went on. The effect was entirely psychological, but as soon as the thing had touched him, he'd gone from being indifferently willing to be submissive in order to hold the Grandmaster's favor, to utterly belonging to this creature.

"Shh, shh, there we go. Hush, lovely. I know. It's hard to relax sometimes, isn't it?"

"Yes. Thank you, Grandmaster." He was almost shaking. He breathed in this being's scent, soothing and safe.

The Grandmaster hooked a finger in his collar, and pulled Loki up for a kiss. His other hand was....

Oh.

He was preparing himself. He was working his own slicked fingers into his ass.

Loki blushed, feeling embarrassed at so neglecting his duties, even if this was a complete surprise. "Grandmaster, I can-"

"All done." he said cheerfully. Then he took Loki's hips in one hand, and cock in the other, and guided him into place. "In you go, sweetie!"

Breath shaky, Loki carefully slid inside.

"Good, very good, kitten. Let's keep this nice and relaxed, hmm? You can last a long time, can't you, heart?"

"Yes." Loki buried his face tight against the Grandmaster, breathing hard, and moved his hips slowly and gently. Oh....

The Grandmaster stroked his hair, and ran skilled fingers over his back. "Good, kitty, you're doing very good. Doesn't that feel nice?"

"Yes!" It did! He should have expected this. The Grandmaster was too much of a sensualist to not want this. And Loki still felt very much like his obedient pet. "It feels good, you feel good, what you do to me feels good. Grandmaster, please...."

Wasn't even sure what he was begging for. But the Grandmaster gave it to him; kissing him, reassuring him, caring for him. Loki moaned and clung tighter, loving being so cared for!

"There you go now, a little deeper, pet...."

Loki whimpered and nodded. "Yes!"

"Shh, mmm, that's very good, precious, right there! Keep it up, exactly like that!" He arched in lazy, sensual pleasure under Loki, and scrapped his nails down Loki's back.

He really did keep them like that a long time, at least an hour, enjoying it like a massage, rubbing Loki's back, murmuring sweetness and encouragement. Loki was a broken mess.

"Mmm, it's okay if you need to cry, sweetheart."

Loki shook his head. The Grandmaster enjoyed breaking him open enough as it was. He wasn't going to let tears during sex enter the game.

"Okay." He shifted his hips slightly. "A little faster, kitten."

Loki did, with a gasp. And was gratified to earn a very pleased moan from the Grandmaster.

"Yeah. Sweetie, ah, like that, just...."

Loki kissed up to the Grandmaster's ear, feeling strange and disoriented and desperate. "Please. Please let me see you come like this." he murmured, with the seductive tone the Grandmaster most enjoyed.

"Ugh!" The Grandmaster groaned, and his eyes rolled back. His hand was firm on Loki's ass, not letting him pull out, which Loki took as command to finish inside. He did, with a strangled whine.

The Grandmaster stroked him soothingly. "Good job, honey, very good. You lasted a long time." He kissed Loki's face, smearing him with blue.

Loki clutched him tight, not willing to let go yet. He wasn't sure why he needed the Grandmaster. But he did.

\--------------

Loki sat next to the Grandmaster on his couch, where they were watching the gladiator games.

Well, to be entirely accurate, he sat on the Grandmaster's lap on his couch. And occasionally fed him a bit of fruit. At some point the Grandmaster got bored, and took to kissing Loki with a mouthful of fruit, getting sweet mess everywhere. Loki tried to pull away, not wanting to get the juice on his new clothes, and the Grandmaster "clumsily" fell on top of him, sprawled along the couch, and-

A synthetic blast of horns had Loki sitting up abruptly. It was Thor next!

The Grandmaster chuckled at his excitement, and leaned back on his couch, with his alien microphone. "Up next we have a very special contender, an old favorite from Sakaar!" He announced, voice booming over the amphitheater. "All the way from Assburg, he's here to win the Sword of Galant!" He waved a hand, and two glamorous creatures shuffled out, carrying it on a golden pillow between them. "I give you, the Lord of Thunder!!!"

Thor came out, with a pair of swords strapped on his back, and a frankly ridiculous array of armor. At least the Grandmaster had listened about keeping his hair this time. His eyes sought Loki out, looking distinctly annoyed.

"But that's not all!" The Grandmaster boomed.

Loki looked at him in surprise. It was supposed to be!

He scooped Loki presumptuously back onto his lap. "He's also come in a desperate bid to reclaim the heart of his beloved prince, our very own Prince Loki!"

Loki squirmed a bit, and gave him a remonstrative look over his shoulder.

"I already have his heart, you dramatic... drama king!" Thor shouted.

"He did hand you right over to me, though."

"And for that I'll have his ass!" He gave Loki a furious look.

Loki's mouth dropped open in surprise. Then he grinned. Ah, Thor was getting into the spirit of the thing! "Win it, then, my king!" Loki taunted.

Then two gates snapped open, and two dozen monstrous creatures charged out at Thor.

He was magnificent to watch! Loki always loved to watch Thor fight, to see him so much in his element. Thor was a wise king, with peace in his heart. And he was a glorious instrument of death.

Loki leaned forward in his excitement, caught entirely up in watching. He wasn't surprised at all when the Grandmaster lifted the short robe he'd put Loki in this morning, and opened his own pants. Distractedly, Loki folded his legs onto the couch, so that he was straddling the Grandmaster, and raised himself for better access. The Grandmaster pulled out the butt plug he'd put in Loki this morning, making Loki whimper faintly, and positioned his own cock to replace it. Then he drew Loki's hips back, urging him to take his cock, and Loki hungrily did.

"Oh yes, yes." he whispered, watching Thor tear another two beasts apart. He worked himself quickly on the Grandmaster. Oh yes! Yes!

The Grandmaster laughed. "Oh, you do quite like him, hmm?"

"He's magnificent! Aren't you watching?" Watching his brother wrestle other boys on the training ground had been the first thing to ever awaken sexual longings in Loki.

"Oh, I'm watching." the Grandmaster leered, fondling Loki's ass.

Thor defeated his last opponent, and raised a hand to accept the cheers of the crowd. Then another gate opened, and four even larger fighters came out. Loki cried out in delight, and Thor almost wrenched his neck looking around at the sound.

He gaped at Loki. "Really? Right now?"

Fuck yes! Who cared about the sword; this had been the real purpose of this game! "So stop me, brother! Fight harder!"

"Do you have to bring me into your weird offworld sex games?!?"

"Don't worry, Sparkles, you'll get your turn!"

Then Thor was busy fighting these new opponents.

He finished the last two by climbing one like a mountain to slit its throat, then leaping off of it to plunge his sword into the head of the other. Loki's cry of completion was lost in the cheers of the crowd.

He faintly heard the Grandmaster's strange laugh, and then he was sprawled across the couch, panting to recover himself. The Grandmaster was congratulating Thor, and saying he would certainly receive his prize at the after-party.

\---------

"And there he is, our Lord of Thunder; star of the show!" The Grandmaster swept up to Thor, who was still looking baffled at finding himself at a garish cocktail party. "And your reward, for your, uh, very entertaining... you know... battle!" The Grandmaster handed over the sheathed sword, with only a bit of flourish.

Thor seemed to have decided to just roll with all this. He accepted the sword, and put it over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"And I believe you, ah, you claimed a second prize!" He pushed Loki forward with one hand, and gestured to a unique piece of furniture, clearly designed to have a sexual partner bent over it. There was a table covered in various toys beside it. Thor's eyes went wide.

Loki laughed. "Grandmaster, I have told you, he does not see to all of my needs. Asgardians are skilled lovers, but they do not use toys, or play at punishment!"

"Oh. No? Well, that's disappointing, but I suppose...."

Then suddenly Thor's hand was on the back of Loki's neck, tugging him forward. "Congratulations, brother." he growled. "You found my breaking point!"

"What?" Loki struggled, out of reflex rather than real desire to escape. "Really!? Here!?"

"You certainly didn't have a problem with publicity in the arena!"

Then he was being shoved down over the strange furniture. He heard the Grandmaster give a childish "Yay!", and other partiers titter and comment. Loki yelped and scrabbled at this unexpected turn of events. Thor flipped his robe up around his waist.

Then a leather fucking strap smacked across his bare ass. He cried out in surprise.

Then again. And again. And again!

One more and he cried out "Ah! Okay, okay!"

Thor lowered his hand.

Loki squirmed in his hold. "Hardly deserved. I told you getting the sword would require feats of strength. And it did!"

"And which sword were you after, brother?"

The Grandmaster barked a loud laugh at that. "You know, Sparkles, all that excitement back in the arena, well, ah... completely from watching you."

"Oh really?"

Loki tried to break his hold. Futile, of course. "Ah. Well. Possibly."

"And do you want me right now, Trickster? Like this? In front of all these people?"

'Trickster' was promising. Thor had been so determinedly sweet and gentle with him, since Danhum had shown up and spilled his secrets. Loki liked to be able to put up a token protest sometimes. He liked to fight and trick and draw knives during sex! Lately Thor backed off as soon as he did. 'Trickster' meant Thor was feeling dominating. "No, not at all. Couldn't be less interested."

"Really?" Thor stroked Loki's perfectly obvious hard cock.

The impulse to play some trick on him, to set an illusion that would send him jumping back, just to regain the upper hand, was strong. But he did want to get fucked. He decided to add another layer of trickery. He set a deliberately weak illusion, of suddenly growing spikes. Thor saw right through it, and gave him another sharp smack. Loki let out a particularly helpless little cry.

"Do you think I can't see through your games, brother?"

Loki growled. "You're so tiresome! At least the Grandmaster knows what to do with me!" Let Thor find out about just a tiny bit of past abuse, and suddenly he wouldn't be anything but respectful!

"Right!" Then Thor was opening his pants, and his exceptional cock was pushing into Loki. Loki cried out and pushed back, and oh that stung! Why did people like spanking? Thor tore the leather collar off, shredding it, and ignored the Grandmaster's mild 'Hey!'

"Do better, Thor!" Loki snarled.

Thor growled and shoved in even deeper, then set a fast, hard pace. "You! Grandwhatsit! Why don't you see what you can do to keep him quiet, huh?"

The Grandmaster chuckled, and approached. "Knew we'd find a way to bond eventually." He stroked Loki's hair with one hand, as he freed his cock with the other. "You ready, sweetie?"

Loki nodded, and the Grandmaster's long cock pushed into his mouth, and straight down his throat.

Loki moaned in bliss, and his eyes slid shut, as he relaxed into this. This, this, this was wonderful! The only two beings in all the universe who he would trust with his life, his heart, who he would be vulnerable around. Both powerful enough to contain him. Both loving him, adoring him, taking pleasure in him!

He pushed his hips eagerly, needily, back against Thor, and worked his tongue and throat greedily around the Grandmaster's cock. Thor started to stroke Loki's cock with more purpose, and Loki's cry was muffled. Yes! Yes, yes, this! He needed this so much, needed them both, needed his brother's unwavering, unshakable love! Needed him always willing to be Loki's, no matter what Loki did to him.

Suddenly Thor was squeezing his hip harder, and his climax shook Loki, and set him off, making him choke gracelessly when the Grandmaster came a moment later.

He let himself go limp against the furniture's padding, as first the Grandmaster, then Thor, pulled free of him. Thor's strong hands on his back reassured him, even as the Grandmaster stroked his lips and praised him, words lost in a haze of satisfaction.

Then he was being picked up, and held against Thor's broad chest. He yelped, shaken from his post-orgasmic cloud. "Hey! Put me down!"

"No. You set this up, and I won you in combat." Thor seemed to decide against cradling a struggling god of mischief to his chest, and slung him over his shoulder instead.

"Eeep! Put me down, you brute! Grandmaster!" he tried to appeal.

"No, no, he did win his fight. Come back soon, sugarpie!"

Loki made an indignant noise, and was simply smacked on the now quite sore ass again as he was carried back to their ship in the hangar.

Thor dumped him on their bed in their ship, then blocked Loki's attempted stab. "I'll deal with you once we're out of the atmosphere, Trickster."

Loki snorted. "Didn't you just deal with me?"

"Oh, I haven't even started!"

Loki scowled until he left the room, then grinned. He couldn't wait!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
